


Welcome home

by anaisanais



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaisanais/pseuds/anaisanais
Summary: Isak and Even move in together. Season 4 ep.1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly fic about what happened today after the beautiful and lovely, cuddly scene in S4E1.

They’re in a moving-van. Together. Well, actually it's Mahdi's dad's van, but it's filled with _their_ stuff. Because they're actually moving in together. 

Isak smiles at Even, grips his knee, trying, _trying_ to keep his hands to himself, but failing. Because Even is right _there_ , and they’re actually moving in together. Even sends him a blinding smile, before Jonas interrupts their little love bubble by snapping a photo of them and laughing out loud: “holy fuck, Isak, you’re so gone for Even…”

Isak smiles: “shut up… you’re just jealous, because you’re not getting laid…” he quirks an eyebrow and Even laughs and fistbumps Isak over the mess of boxes, IKEA-bags and random shit filling up the moving van, which Mahdi is currently swerving through the streets of Oslo.

Jonas grins back at Isak: “hey, I get laid plenty, man. I just prefer the single life… we can’t all be grown-up, moving-in-with-our-boyfriend-or girlfriend and shit, you’re probably getting married soon, too”

Isak laughs: “eh, _nei_!” the same time Even shrugs and smiles: “ja, probably”

Isak looks at Even, all wide-eyed and mouth dropping a little, “the fuck, Even, I haven’t even turned 18 yet…”

Even smiles lovingly: “I know that babe… of course we’ll wait till we can legally get married, chill!”

Jonas laughs

Isak: “ _chill_?! How about _you_ chill for a second about fucking marriage and shit”

Even laughs: “ok, I’ll chill about _fucking marriage and shit_ … but I still get to carry you bridal-style across the threshold to our new place”

Jonas: “wow… that’s like super romantic…”

Even smiles at Jonas, “I know right? I’ve always wanted to do that”

Isak rolls his eyes fondly, “Ok… you can carry me bridal-style or whatever… I mean if you _can_ actually carry me… Plus I’m like almost as tall as you, it’ll probably be pretty awkward to carry me…”

Even winks at Isak: “I think I’ll manage, babe”

 

With the help of Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas, Even and Isak succeed in loading all of their stuff from the van into their new place in record time. Isak drags a hand through his hair and wipes the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, “thanks for the help, guys…you wanna stay for pizza and beer, or?”

Jonas looks at Even, who’s looking at Isak, like he wants to devour him, and he chuckles, “I think we’re probably just gonna leave you guys alone to… y’know… get _settled_ or whatever…” Jonas looks at Mahdi and Magnus and nods towards the door. Mahdi and Magnus luckily catch the hint almost immediately.

Magnus: “yeah, we’ll get going… I have plans with Vilde actually…”

As Mahdi, Jonas and Magnus head for the door, Even crosses the short disatance between himself and Isak and pulls him flush against his chest. The boys leave with “see you later, Evak…”, “have fun, guys” and “text us about the housewarming!”

Isak and Even both laugh. Isak: “sure, we’ll do that… thanks again, guys!” he smiles as he closes the door behind them and turns to Even. Even smiles and bites his lip, “finally alone….” Isak smiles seductively, “ _finally_ …” he crashes his lips against Even’s, tugging on his bottom lip and raking one hand through Even’s hair. Even moans into Isak’s mouth, as Isak starts to remove Even’s hoodie and opens his jeans.

Even kisses Isak back, rough, demanding until he pulls off just a little: “wait, wait, baby… I gotta carry you bridal-style!”

 Isak is flushed and _so_ turned on, he looks at Even with half-lidded eyes: “Huh? Now? We gotta do that _now_?”

Even smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Isak’s lips, “Yeah! Come on” he grabs a reluctant Isak, and they walk out the front door, leaving the door wide open. They smile as they look into their new apartment and back at each other, both of them almost glowing with love.

Even’s eyes crinkle as he trails one hand down Isak’s waist, “you ready? I’m gonna pick you up, now..”

Isak smirks, “sure, I’d like to see you _try…”_ Isak almost squeals, as Even picks him up and they stumble over the threshold, all long limbs and awkward angles.

They are both almost panting from laughing, as Even puts Isak down in their little hallway. 

Isak laughs: “yeah, let’s never do that again… I am kinda impressed you could actually carry me though… even if it was only for, like 2 meters…”

Even laughs: “fuck, you’re heavier than you look…”

Isak slaps Even on the shoulder, but leans in to kiss him anyway, Even smiling against Isak’s lips, “we’ll have to do it again someday though… at our wedding…”

Isak: “please shut up about the wedding…”

Even smiles: “ok I will… for now….”

Isak smiles and kisses Even again, this time swiping his tongue sensually against Even’s, eliciting strangled moans from Even.

Isak rakes his nails down Even’s back, scratching the fabric of Even’s (his?) t-shirt, “well, now that we’re officially moved in together, I think we should christen the place…”

Even moans, “I think so too… like, every inch of the place…”’

Isak giggles, “yeah… but how about we start with…” he looks around and remembers, that everything is a giant mess; the bed is not even on the floor but leaning up against one of the walls, “eh, the floor I guess?”

Even lifts his eyebrows: “Dirty… I kinda like it…”

Isak: “or we could, y’know, just go for the bed... just gotta move it to the bedroom…”

Even starts opening Isak’s jeans, while kissing his neck; wet, sloppy kisses that make Isak instinctively jerk his hips towards Even.

Even: “I like the floor better”, he sucks at the junction of Isak’s shoulder and the base of his neck, and Isak closes his eyes in pleasure, “fuck… yeah, ok, the floor it is…”

Even drops to the floor and unceremoniously pulls out Isak’s hard cock from his boxers. Isak fists his hand in Even’s hair, as Even looks up at Isak and closes his plump lips around the head of Isak’s cock. He grips Isak’s cock tightly at the base while sucking and kitten licking the head, rubbing his tongue along the sensitive underside and lapping up the pre-cum leaking from the slit. Isak moans incoherently, his hips bucking into Even’s hot mouth. He tightens his grips in Even’s hair, as he’s about to fuck Even’s mouth. Even pulls off though, his voice deep and husky, “no. don’t want you to come yet.”

Isak almost whines, but Even pulls him down on the floor, so they’re both on their knees in front of each other. Even grips the hair at the back of Isak’s neck and draws him closer, kissing him wetly, making him taste himself on Even’s tongue. Even takes Isak’s hand and guides it to his straining erection, threatening to burst through his jeans, “I fucking love blowing you… You turn me on like crazy, Isak…”

Isak moans as he palms Even’s hard on, “same, Even… fuck… please…” Even unbuttons his own jeans and pulls out his cock, stroking himself a few times. He pushes Isak down on the floor and leans over him, resting on his elbows. Isak closes the distance between their lips and they start to make out desperately, wetly, missing each other’s mouths half the time.

Even mumbles: “where the fuck did we put the lube… everything is packed up…”

Isak is out of breath from lust, but manages a “in my backpack”

Even smiles at him, “smart boy”

Isak smirks, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

Even gets up quickly and starts rummaging through Isak’s backpack, eventually locating a bottle of lube.  Isak wiggles out of his tight jeans and boxers, as Even leans back on his haunches and watches Isak with dark eyes. “God, you’re so fucking hot, Isak… How the fuck did I ever manage to…” Isak interrupts him: “fuck, Even, I’m dying here…you going to fuck me or?” he begins stroking his aching cock and that jolts Even out of his reverie, “uh huh, yeah I’m going to fuck you”

Isak quirks his eyebrow, still stroking himself, as Even pops open the lube and squirts some into his hand, “hurry up, then”

Even bites his lip and brings two fingers to Isak’s entrance, rubbing at the rim. He pushes one finger in, and Isak moans, “yessss”. Even bends down to kiss him, pushing his finger in deeper.

Isak bucks against Even’s finger, moaning: ”you can do one more…” Even wastes no time pressing in a second finger and brushes the pads of his fingers against Isak’s prostate making him arch his back, “fuck, Even!” Even fucks Isak with his fingers until Isak practically begs for his cock, moaning incoherently, biting his lip and gripping the base of his own cock tightly.

Even is flushed, his hair falling down in rebellious curls over his forehead: “fuck, Isak… I need…“

Isak struggles to open his eyes, but eventually his eyes flutter open, or well half-open, and he moans, “please, Even, fuck me…”

Even swallows harshly and quickly shimmies his jeans down his hips, not bothering to take them off properly. He strokes himself a few times, spreading lube and pre-cum over his achingly hard cock, before lining up against Isak’s entrance, nudging the rim. Isak licks his lips: “fuck, don’t tease…” Even smirks before he pushes into Isak slowly. Isak moans and writhes as Even bottoms out.

Even moans: “fuck, you feel too good… Not gonna last….” as he starts to move slowly inside Isak.

Isak shakes his head: “me neither… fuck, Even…” Even pulls back, drawing out almost all the way before snapping his hips fast, filling Isak up, making him cry out, “FUCK! Yes!!! More…” Even bites his lip as he starts fucking Isak hard and fast, curling one hand loosely around Isak’s neck, brushing his thumb against that pretty collarbone.

Isak closes his hand around his cock, as Even leans down and kisses his chest. Even straightens back up and increases the pace, gripping Isak’s neck tighter, and Isak’s lips fall open and he squeezes his eyes shut, jerking himself off with tight, fast strokes.

Even faintly feels the hot splashes of Isak’s cum on his chest, before his hips stutter and he thrusts into Isak hard and fast a few more times before he comes; his orgasm ripping though him, and his lips forming a silent scream.

As Even comes down from his orgasm, he opens his eyes to peer at a completely sated Isak, smiling dazedly at him. Even’s hand is still around Isak’s neck, nice and loose and he strokes his thumb over the faint bruises.

Even: “shit, did I, like choke you? I think there are actual bruises forming…”

Isak smiles, “s’fine… you didn’t like _choke_ -choke me… only the good kind of choking…”

Even smiles in relief, “okay. good” He flops down beside Isak.

Even: “fuck, this floor is cold!” Isak chuckles, “yeah well, you weren’t the one being fucked into the cold, hard floor, so… shut up?”

Even laughs, “sorry babe…I’ll fuck you on a nice, warm and soft bed next time, how about that?”

Isak smiles: “sounds good, baby”

Even smiles: “yeah.”

The lie in silence for a little bit, catching their breaths, their heartbeats slowing down.

Even then turns his head to smile at Isak, eyes shining: “welcome home, baby”

Isak smiles: “welcome home”  


End file.
